Happy Birthday Kenpachi
by StrawberryPanda2
Summary: Tsukiko is wondering when Kenpachi's birthday is only to find out it's that very day! So, when he's finally had enough, she decides to give him what he wants for his birthday. Sex scene, but you can skip it! KenpachiXOC KenpachiXTsukiko


**Monkey D. Writer:** I didn't really write _this_ one for you, and you haven't said anything about it either, but I figured you'd like it more than my other readers. It's another Ken-Ken x Tsukiko fic.

**Summary: **Tsukiko is wondering when Kenpachi's birthday is only to find out it's that very day! So, when he's finally had enough, she decides to give him what he wants for his birthday.

**Warning:** Sex. Don't like, you can just skip the section headed and ended with bold words.

**Disclaimer:** Nope. Don't own it, but I am _totally _owning Tsukiko.

_StrawberryPanda2: "Mrah… 'S'not Friday? Why'm I posting today?"_

_ElTanner: Typing furiously. "It's Kenpachi's birthday. Remember?"_

_StrawberryPanda2: "What?!" Jumps awake. "Ken-Ken's birthday! Already November 19?"_

_ElTanner: "Yep. So hurry up and give him his gift."_

_StrawberryPanda2: "What? Why me? Isn't that what Kiko's for?"_

_Tsukiko: Walks in and glares suspiciously at El and Strawberry. "What are you two planning?"_

_ElTanner & StrawberryPanda2: Look as innocent as possible. "Nothing!"_

_Tsukiko: "I see…" Sits down._

_Amaya: "Are you really going to trust them?"_

_ElTanner: "Oh just shut up and enjoy the show. Hurry up Strawberry!"_

Tsukiko hummed in thought as she carried Yachiru to the mess hall. In the eleventh division, Tsukiko thought as they stepped into the rowdy building, the word "mess" summed it up pretty well. "Mama Kiko?" The medic looked into Yachiru's innocent eyes, and jerked back in irritation. Yachiru only tried to pull those eyes when she wanted something from Tsukiko. Although Tsukiko didn't necessarily fall for it (Her mother was tough on her and she learned to be tough on kids. What else was she supposed to do?), everyone else in the division did. Then they bugged Tsukiko relentlessly.

Sighing, Tsukiko put the girl down and started grabbing their food, denying the pink-haired lieutenant junk food. "Yes, Yachiru?"

Still pouting, but following Tsukiko, the child-like soul reaper voiced her question, "What are you thinking about?" Blinking in mild shock, Tsukiko looked down at her "daughter". Shivering slightly at the title, Tsukiko thought, _My thoughts are showing on my face. Mother would kill me if she saw such a lack in discipline._

"I was just wondering, Yachiru. When is Kenpachi's birthday? We've never celebrated it, and I've certainly been at the eleventh division for more than a year." Gaping up at Tsukiko, Yachiru slowly let a grin form on her face.

"No one's ever thought of celebrating Kenny's birthday before! Can we celebrate Yachiru's birthday?"

Smiling down at the little girl, Tsukiko patted her head. "Of course. When it comes, that is. So. Kenpachi's birthday?"

Pulling out a lollipop, Yachiru nonchalantly answered, "November 19th." Now it was Tsukiko's turn to gape at the little girl. November 19th? That was today. Then another thought shocked the female Zaraki.

"How could I not know my husband's birthday is today!?" Silence descended on the mess hall as all the soul reapers' eyes fell on Tsukiko. Not even embarrassed, Tsukiko sought out the third and fifth seats of the fighting division, anger turning her eyes to liquid silver. Prey in sight, Tsukiko handed their trays to Yachiru and marched towards the two men as she drew her sword. "Yumichika, Ikkaku! Explain this to me!"

Yumichika was the first to run, yelling something about beauty and seeing Fumiko. Ikkaku, on the other (dumber) hand, stayed in his spot smirking as he began eating off of Yumichika's tray. "Explain what?" Sword pressed against his throat, Ikkaku suddenly rethought his choice. The beauty-obsessed soul reaper had the right idea.

"I," Tsukiko hissed straight into Ikkaku's ear, sending shivers down his spine, "will make you scream for death if I don't like your answer. Why is it, I wonder, that you didn't tell me beforehand that Kenpachi's birthday was today. As his wife, shouldn't I _know_ something like that?" The woman pressed her blade closer, tasting Ikkaku's blood with Kotaeru's edge.

"Um… Our mistake?" Before Kotaeru could separate Ikkaku's head from his shoulder, Kenpachi came in followed by Yumichika and Fumiko. If Tsukiko had any actual eye for beauty (Come on, she wouldn't have married Kenpachi if she had. Fumiko's words.) she would have seen how the "Most Beautiful Couple" in SeiReiTei lit up the room with their natural sparkles. Together they easily brought nosebleeds to the untold masses, but they were absolutely in love with each other.

However, Tsukiko _did_ only have eyes for her husband, and she smiled brightly when he entered the room. Sheathing Kotaeru before Ikkaku could blink, Tsukiko was back beside Yachiru and greeting Kenpachi. "Kenpachi, did you finish your work?"

Groaning, the fight-crazy captain nodded to please Tsukiko. She had finally forced him to sit down, threatening him with sleeping outside _alone_ if he didn't finish all of paperwork. That was a month ago. "Every last page." Cheering her father figure on, Yachiru jumped on Kenpachi's back, glad to have her perch back.

"You know, it wouldn't take so long if you had kept up with it. Poor Mr. Hisakane, having to do that all alone for so long." Growling, Kenpachi glared down at his small wife, the spirit energy and anger rolling off him in waves that would send anyone but the women in his life running. Women!

"Whatever. Yachiru, play with Ikkaku for a while." Yachiru pouted but forgot her irritation quickly as she ran over to the bald third seat already spouting off abuse. Before Tsukiko could question him, Kenpachi picked her up with one arm so she was sitting in the bend of his arm and holding onto his broad shoulders for balance.

Raising an imperious brow at the captain, Tsukiko didn't protest, already used to Kenpachi picking her up to carry her. She figured he just got used to such, what with Yachiru always riding on his shoulder. When he started walking them back towards their shared room—Tsukiko was thankful he at least knew his way from the mess hall to his room—Tsukiko began to wonder just what it was he had in mind.

"Last month, you said I had to finish my paper work. The month before that, we were at war. Before _that_ I did something wrong. Before _that_-"

"I get it." Tsukiko actually was starting to get it. It had been a _very_ long since they had last laid together. Sure, Tsukiko allowed him to sleep in the same bed as her, but as soon as he tried anything, he was sent flying. "No need to continue. In the middle of the day Kenpachi?"

Growling once more—Tsukiko was starting to wonder if she had married a beast, not a man—Kenpachi tightened his grip on his little woman. "Yes. In the middle of the day. It has been _months_." Sighing, Tsukiko rolled her eyes to the heavens. Indeed, she was a very prudish woman. If Tsukiko hadn't acknowledged that, she would have been a fool. And Kenpachi most certainly did not marry a fool. Or a weakling.

Wanting to get the misunderstanding of her intentions out of the way, Tsukiko struggled against Kenpachi's tight hold. Thinking she was attempting to deny him even longer, Kenpachi snarled as the very strong soul reaper almost slipped from his grasp several times. Finally fed up with the bundle of uptight anger in his arms, Kenpachi pressed Tsukiko against the nearest wall and silenced any protests she might make with his lips.

Forceful as he always was, Kenpachi forced Tsukiko's mouth open, enjoying the strawberry flavor she always seemed to have. Every time Kenpachi pressed his lips to Tsukiko's petal soft lips, she struggled to remember how to breathe and he forgot everything else that was going on around them.

Finally managing to shove the large man away, Tsukiko panted as she tried to catch her breath. "Idiot." She panted some more and glared at Kenpachi. Kenpachi was just about to swoop back in for another kiss when Tsukiko snatched up his hand and led them the rest of the way into their room. Door closing them away from the rest of the world, Tsukiko finally had the chance to tell her husband what she wanted to say.

"As I was going to tell you, stupid," Tsukiko started undressing Kenpachi, "it _has_ been a long time. Oh! And," Tsukiko shoved Kenpachi back onto their shared futon, "Happy Birthday, Kenpachi."

***Sex Scene Starts Here***

Wanting to see where this new side of Tsukiko would take them, Kenpachi waited patiently as Tsukiko removed her soul reaper uniform, their eyes never straying from one another. Fully nude, Tsukiko stood proudly under the hungry stare of her husband's eyes. Slowly, Tsukiko lowered herself to Kenpachi's body, smiling slyly as their skin finally made contact. Already, Kenpachi could feel the arousal swinging through his blood.

Sex with Kenpachi was like fighting. What no one else would guess, though, was that sex with Tsukiko was like fighting as well. Time and time again, they would try to take things slow, but each time they would fight like animals, neither willing to let the other dominate. Usually, though, Kenpachi had to get Tsukiko in the mood to get things moving. This wasn't usually.

Tsukiko straddled Kenpachi's wide waist and began ravaging his mouth. The violent captain, impatient and not willing to go through their usual fight for dominance, crushed her lower back down on his body with one hand as he shoved a thick finger in her heated core. Gasping, Tsukiko pushed back on his finger pleased when slid in up to his knuckle. Ignoring any pain she might feel, Kenpachi put it another finger pumping her quickly and harshly to stretch Tsukiko faster.

Not to be outdone, Tsukiko snarled and bit at Kenpachi's neck. They didn't leave each other hickeys. They left bite marks, and both drew blood often. Scratching down Kenpachi's ribs, Tsukiko forced Kenpachi to let her sit up, not, however, stopping him from moving his fingers as he added a third. Loosing guttural moans, Tsukiko ran her nails across Kenpachi's torso, reveling in the hisses he released.

Believing herself ready, Tsukiko slid off of Kenpachi's fingers and down his body. Purposely rubbing her entrance against his half-erect manhood, Tsukiko denied him entrance and kept going down until she was between his legs, her breath brushing heat against his sensitive nerves. Grinning back to Kenpachi's own, feral, grin, Tsukiko nipped his inner thigh then pressed a light kiss to the base of his penis.

She ran her tongue up the blue vein along his hardening cock. Tsukiko, being Tsukiko, didn't tease for long before she lowered her mouth on him, taking in as much of him as she could. Preparing him quickly, more than usual either way, Tsukiko popped her mouth off Kenpachi and rose up to straddle him, lining him up against her entrance. Kenpachi, impatient, grabbed her slim hips and pushed her down, sheathing his aching erection all the way inside her tight heat.

Both soul reapers groaned as the pleasurable lightning shot through their bodies. The real fight starting, Kenpachi rolled Tsukiko onto her back and began pounding into her with wild abandon. As his hands rolled her breasts and held himself up, Kenpachi attacked Tsukiko's neck as if he were addicted to the creamy smooth line of her straining muscles. In a way, he was.

Tsukiko snarled orders to him, "harder", "faster", "deeper" as she clawed his back. Neither was actually all that loud, but the little growls and gasps and pants were enough for them. It was quick, and painful, and dirty, but they both orgasmed within minutes of each other. Tsukiko first with a silent scream as her nails dug painfully into Kenpachi's lower back, and the man second as he bit into the junction between her shoulder and neck.

Not pulling out, Kenpachi lifted Tsukiko up, and she automatically wrapped her legs around his waist. Staggering to the bathroom connected to their room because Tsukiko was kissing him with all teeth and ferocity, Kenpachi somehow managed to get the shower going. With the hot spray hitting their sensitized skin, Kenpachi went for another round pressed up against the shower wall.

***Sex Scene Ended***

Curling sedately atop Kenpachi in their bed, Tsukiko hummed happily as the bite marks all across her body sent little shocks through her as she stretched. Kenpachi stared up at the ceiling, just as happy, and shifted Tsukiko a little more above him so more skin would touch. "So, will this be my present every year?"

Snorting, Tsukiko lifted herself up to look in Kenpachi's eyes. "If you're a good boy." Laughing at the scandalized look that crossed Kenpachi's face, Tsukiko pressed a gentle kiss to his lips. "We'll see. But until then, happy birthday, Kenpachi."

_StrawberryPanda2: "You know, I think this is actually the first heterosexual sex scene I've written."_

_ElTanner: "You mean you've never written something between a man and a woman before?"_

_StrawberryPanda2: "Yeah. I'm kind of a fujoshi. I think. Maybe. I kinda hope not."_

_Amaya: Stands up and points at Tsukiko angrily. "No fair! You just knocked me up! I never got to actually have sex!"_

_Tsukiko: Blushing. "Well, you kind of need to if you got knocked up."_

_Amaya: "You know what I meant."_

_ElTanner: Ignoring Amaya and Tsukiko and staring at Strawberry. "Did you ever even post that story? No, nevermind. That'd just be stupid."_

_StrawberryPanda2: "Why? Because it's actually kind of important to her storyline, and if I wrote it, it'd spoil who she'd end up with?"_

_ElTanner: Stares blankly at Strawberry. "Stupid."_

_Strawberrypanda2: "What!? I'm not stupid!"_

_ElTanner, Amaya & Tsukiko: Deadpan. "Yes you are."_

_StrawberryPanda2: "Whatever. Meanies. Well, __**anyone who's reading this**__, thanks for sticking through with me. It'd be great if you told me what you thought. I'm open to any__** constructive**_ _criticism. Even if all those meanies aren't very constructive. I hope we all like Ken-Ken's birthday present!_

_Bye-bye!"_


End file.
